Field of the Invention
This invention describes a method for catalyzing sequential reductive dehalogenation reactions on aliphatic halocarbons using free radical intermediates. More specifically, this invention involves the use of biologically derived peroxidases in the generation of a variety of oxidation or reduction agents consisting of cation radicals, anion radicals, neutral radicals, or oxygen radicals. Such oxidation and reduction agents can be employed in combination to carry out sequential reductive dehalogenation reactions on aliphatic halocarbons to thereby degrade various recalcitrant organic compounds such as organic environmental pollutants.